1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for processing main cause errors and sympathetic errors in devices in a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices in a computer system or devices shared by multiple nodes in a system may generate errors. Errors are detected and processed. A main cause error resulting from a device in a system, such as an adaptor, memory or other component, may cause sympathetic errors in the same or different devices. For instance, a main cause error may comprise a power source failure and sympathetic errors may comprise the errors in the system that result from that power source failure.
Prior art error handling algorithms gather data to analyze the errors from the affected resource to determine the resource that caused the problem and then set an event against the resource to take recovery actions against the isolated resource. The prior art error handling algorithm may check for detected errors according to an order, such as higher priority errors first, and then perform a series of if-else statements to identify and isolate the errors to determine error recovery operations to perform.